


办公室

by Xyfbgs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 林秦 - Freeform, 法医秦明 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyfbgs/pseuds/Xyfbgs
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	办公室

自从和林涛在一起之后，人变每天雷打不动的要实践一遍肉体交流，以至于身体似乎有了一种奇怪的记忆。抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，正是平日里被人压上床铺的时候，但今日的情况有些不同--自己被安排了加班，而林涛在临市参见学习.

n

手里的书本并没有让空虚的后穴安分多少，皱着眉头感受着臀部湿漉漉的布料，心情愈发低沉下去。

n

又僵坐了一刻钟，终于合着窗外淅沥的雨声，将手朝身下摸过去。仅仅是指尖的按压，就可以引得快感如电流一般顺着脊骨直达大脑，下意识的眯起眼睛，回想起人闹自己的场景.

n

西裤被褪到脚腕，指腹绕着后穴揉了一圈，慢慢朝着里面顶进去。另一只手握住自己的性器上下撸动起来，前后的快感熏的头脑发昏，一时失神，呻吟声便从口中溜了出来.

n

整根手指埋进后穴，瞬间的快感激得紧抽了一口气，又咬住唇瓣将那羞人的声音和津液尽数吞了下去。

n

林涛……

n

阖上眼睛，想象着人的手在自己后穴里一遍遍顶弄，用指根挤开穴口的褶皱，用指腹碾压微突的敏感点，被自己泌出的肠液打湿。

n

窗外的雨声渐渐小了，办公室里暖气烧的热烘烘的，新换的皮椅坐着十分舒服，恍惚间似乎真的在家，被人一遍遍的爱抚。

n

感受着快感递进强烈，又是猛的往里面一顶，随着后穴的紧缩，身前涨硬的性器也尽数射了出来。


End file.
